Die verlorene Stimme
by sakura.hino.96
Summary: Jack wird von einer Hexe verflucht. Sie stiehlt seine Kräfte und seine Stimme. Der einzige Weg den Fluch zu brechen ist einen Prinzen oder König zu küssen. Könnt ihr sehen wohin das führt…? WARNUNG: ganz bischen BL und leichtes fluchen


**So und hier eine Fanfic von 'GreatDarkNoodleKing' (zu finden hier: u/3087878/GreatDarkNoodleKing). Da ich den Schreib- und Erzählstil liebe, werdet ihr bei mir viele ihrer Geschichten finden… in näherer oder fernerer Zukunft. Den Oneshot 'Lost Your Voice' findet ihr hier: s/8994855/1/Lost-Your-Voice. Ich hoffe einfach mal das ich alles soweit verständlich übersetze. Zu guter Letzt: Weder 'Hüter des Lichts' noch die Story dieser Fanfic gehören mir (leider), ich habe nur die Übersetzungsarbeit geleistet. **

**Die verlorene Stimme**

„_Wenn du deine Kräfte und dein Leben zurück willst musst einen Prinzen oder König küssen, wen auch immer du findest der den Job erledigt."_

Frustriert kaute Jack auf seiner Unterlippe herum als er sich an die Worte der Hexe erinnerte. Finde einen Prinzen. Finde einen König. Dann wird nicht nur deine Stimme wieder kommen, sondern auch deine Kräfte. Alles was Jack tuen konnte war den Wind rufen und sich von ihm tragen lassen.

„_Aber er muss von königlichem Blut sein, Kleiner, sonst funktioniert es nicht. Heutzutage machen sie ja jedermann zum Prinzen…"_

Er war schon Monate auf der Suche. Es war echt ätzend jeden sehen zu können, aber nicht mit ihnen reden zu können. Wie machte Sandy das bloß?

Der unangenehmste Teil war, als er den anderen Hütern erklärte was er machen musste um seine Macht zurück zu bekommen, nachdem die Hexe ihn verflucht hat. Hase erinnerte ihn nur zu gerne immer wieder daran das er einen Typen küssen musste.

Jack hatte die Hilfe seines Freundes Jamie angenommen. Der Junge brachte Buch um Buch aus der Bücherei mit Listen der königlichen Familien. Und Jack zog los jeden der Männer zu finden und sie zu küssen. Nichts funktionierte. Er konnte immer noch nicht sprechen oder Schnee machen. Und er hatte bereits über dreißig Familien durch!

Da saß er nun und wartete auf die Hexe. Er hatte sogar ein Tafel auf das er geschrieben hatte so das sie es lesen konnte. Als er sie sah, klopfte er mit seinem Stab sechs mal auf das Dach auf dem er saß und hielt die Tafel hoch.

Sie grinste,als sie las. „Zum Teufel Weib, ich habe jetzt bestimmt schon über achtzig Kerle geküsst, und die waren alle königlichen Blutes!"

Sie schlenderte zum Frostgeist und zischte, „Du musst sie dazu bringen _dich_ zu küssen, Jack… Es muss ein Kuss der wahren Liebe sein…" Jack warf die Hände in die Luft und warf die Tafel wütend von sich. Keiner der Männer hatte ihn sehen können, sie waren alle zu alt. Wollte sie etwa das er eines der Kinder küsst, die ihn sehen können? Haha, nein. Jack war ja nicht pädophil.

Er machte ihr also mehr als deutlich das sie wohl einen an der Klatsche habe und flog zu Nord um sein neu gewonnenes Wissen mit ihm zu teilen. Der lustige Mann hörte ihm zu und bot ein paarIdeen an, aber keine von ihnen klang vielversprechend für Jack. Vielleicht musste er einen anderen Weg finden den Fluch zu brechen.

Er fragte Nord ob er etwas über schwarze Magie wüsste. „Nein, aber ich bin sicher Pitch weiß," sagte er in seinem schweren Akzent, „ist Experte für dunkle Dinge…"Jack nickte und nah mein Stück Holz aus Nords Werkstatt. Er schrieb mit schimmernd blauer Farbe darauf und trocknete die Worte mit seinem Wind.

Mit einem letzten Nicken, flog Jack los zur Höhle des Schwarzen Mannes. Die langen Flure und Korridore von Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten entlang spazierend, guckte Jack sich achtlos um. Wenn Pitch ihn angriff hätte er keine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen, aber er machte sich keine Sorgen darum. Er war der Meinung das Pitch ihn nicht als Bedrohung sehen und ihn einfach gehen lassen würde.

Den großen Saal durchquerend den er nur allzu gut kannte, lief Jack über die Brücken und versuchte herauszufinden, wo er den düsteren Geist finden könnte. Er landete vor dem Globus, Über und über bedeckt mit Lichtern. Er berührte vorsichtig Jamies Licht, lächelte als es für eine Sekunde blau aufleuchtete bevor es zu seinem gewohnten gelben Schein zurückkehrte.

So, so, Jack Frost," säuselte eine tiefe, glatte Stimme: „Wem verdanke ich diesen Überraschungsbesuch…?

Jack wirbelte herum und starrte auf Pitch – der größere Mann ragte über ihm. Schluckend hob Jack seine Nachricht. Pitch las sie langsam bevor sein Blick wieder auf den Jungen fiel.

„Du wurdest von einer Hexe verflucht?" fragte er, es wirkte als sei er wütend. Jack nickte. „Und sie hat dir erzählt wie du ihn brechen kannst, dennoch bist du hier und suchst nach einem anderen Ausweg…"

Jack runzelte die Stirn. Er hielt seine Hand aus, in der Erwartung das Pitch verstehen würde was er meinte. Als dieser ihn nur ansah, nahm er sich das Brett drehte es auf die noch unbeschriebene Seite und tat so als würde er schreiben. Pitch nickte und kurz darauf fand Jack einen Pinsel aus schwarzem Sand in seiner Hand. Und während er schrieb formte der Sand seine Worte.

„Ich habe versucht Prinzen und Könige zu küssen aber dieses dumme Weib hat mir nicht gesagt, das es ein echter Kuss sein muss. Und nicht nur das ich sie küssen soll. Keiner von ihnen konnte mich sehen…"

Pitch kicherte. „Hältst du es wirklich für klug darauf zu vertrauen das ich dir helfe?" fragte er und grinste auf den hilflosen Hüter herab.

Jack wischte den schwarzen Sandweg und schrieb: „Ich wusste nicht wen ich sonst um Hilfe bitten könnte…"

Pitch seufzte. Er näherte sich dem Jungen und ging mit ihm in ein anderes Zimmer. Es war voller Bücher. Er nahm eines aus dem Regal heraus und begann durch die Seiten zu blättern. Er murmelte: „Ich habe vielleicht ein paar, die vielleicht in der Lage sind zu helfen…" Jack war es egal was er tun musste – solange er nur wieder Schneebälle machen konnte.

Sie verbrachten Stunden damit, alle Heilmittel in Pitchs Büchern auszuprobieren. Sieben Bücher stapelten sich schon auf einem Stuhl ihnen gegenüber. Die beiden saßen auf einer Couch in Pitchs Bibliothek – Jack kochend vor Wut, Pitch darum bemüht eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden.

Jack hatte einen großen, hässlichen blauen Fleck auf der Wange nach einem gescheiterten Versuch, und mehrere Schnittwunden und Prellungen, die sich unter seinem Kapuzenpulli versteckten. Aber bis jetzt waren sie umsonst gewesen. Keine von ihnen brachte sie auch nur einen Schritt weiter.

„Ich muss schon sagen," grummelte Pitch mehr zu sich selbst als zu Jack „das ist ein verdammt starker Zauber…" Jack seufzte kalt und finster und blickte wütend auf den Boden.

Seine Arme waren über seinen Knien gefaltet als er schmollte. Das war eine schöne Scheiße. Warum musste das blöde Weib grade ihn verfluchen? Was hatte er getan um das zu verdienen? Sein Innerstes war geschwächt durch seine momentane Unfähigkeit den Kindern eine Freude zu machen…

Sich aufrecht setzend, grummelt Pitch: „Nun, ich denke es gibt keinen anderen Weg…" Jack sah ihn an, immer noch stirnrunzelnd und wütend, aber dennoch neugierig. Sich zu ihm umdrehend, streckt Pitch die Hand aus und sagt „Komm her, Jack…"

Er zog das Gesicht des Jungen zu seinem herab und Jack schnappte nach Luft als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Pitch Zunge drang in seinen Mund und Jack schlug ihn fort in Ekel.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST FALSCH MIT DIR?!" schrie er Pitch an. Plötzlich schnappte Jack nach Luft, eine Hand über seine Lippen fahrend. Mit Blick auf seine Hände klopfte Jack seinen Stab auf den Boden – Frost begann sofort auf dem Boden zu blühen. Er schnappte erneut nach Luft und starrte auf Pitch, in absolutem Schock.

Grinsend sagte Pitch: „König der Albträume, Jackie…"

Der blauäugige Junge lief tiefrot an ehe er in die Luft sprang, worauf er zu Pitch zurückkehrte und ihn in einen hitzigen Kuss zog. Der dunklere Mann war ein wenig schockiert von Jacks plötzlichem Drängen, aber erlaubte die kalte Zunge nur zu gern in seinem Mund.

Als sie sich trennten quiekte Jack vergnügt, „Danke! Danke, danke, danke!" Er umarmte Pitch bevor er die ganze Höhle mit einer Eisschicht überzog. Pitch beobachtete ihn bei seiner kleinen Feier. Jack flog zurück zum Schwarzen Mann, gab ihm einen letzten kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen ehe er davon flog.

Pitch konnte sein Lachen noch lange von den Wänden widerhallen hören.

Jack ließ sich vor Jamie in den Schnee fallen und warf ihm einen Schneeball mitten ins Gesicht. „Hab dich!" rief er, hysterisch lachend.

„Jack!" kreischte Jamie, „Du hast deine Kräfte zurück!"

„Yup!" antwortete Jack, während er sich drehte und Schneeflocken um ihn herum tanzten.

„Wie?" fragte Jamie freudig auf und ab hüpfend.

Jack blieb stehen und errötete tief. „Nun…", begann er. Aber er wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte…

„Ich, äh…" stammelte er, sich verlegen den Nacken reibend mit einer mehr als offensichtlichen Röte im Gesicht. „Ich hab Pitch geküsst…"

Jamie blinzelte einige Male bevor er verschlagen grinste.

Jack schmollte was er mit einem mehrfachen entnervten „Was?!" begleitete.

Jamie kicherte „Du bist so Gay…", worauf ihm Jack einen Schneeball genau zwischen die Augen warf.


End file.
